I Am The Children
by Beagle Bug
Summary: "You all represent nations? Well I represent something too. I represent the child population of all your citizens. I am your children." A girl interupts a world meeting by breaking down the door. Who is she? And what message does she have for the nations? Is slightly Angsty but ends hopefully. Enjoy!


**Hello world! It's me! Beagle Bug! **

**So here is the explanation for this story. I was thinking about how Hetalia makes light of some pretty serious stuff. And then I thought, that wouldn't it be cool if instead of just personified countries, there were people who were the personifications of the entire population of humanity? The result is this. **

**It's slightly angsty, but ends hopeful :) I really hope you like it since this has been my baby for the past week :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a World Meeting. This year the host was America. Most of the major world powers were there, along with several smaller nations. As usual, the personified nations were bickering with each other, not getting anything done. France was being suggestive, America was eating, Germany was trying to restore order while Japan silently observed. England was conjuring Black Magic, the Italian brothers were disagreeing; China was building another Chinatown, while Russia was intimidating the Baltic's. The other nations were performing their norms as well. It looked as though nothing eventful was going to happen.

That is, until the door broke down.

Every single head turned to look at the unexpected visitor, and several hands reached for their weapons. However, the weapons were lowered when they saw who it was, standing in the doorway, panting. It was a young girl who looked to be about fourteen years old. Her body frame was very thin. Her brown hair was matted and frizzed. Her pale skin was covered with bruises and cuts. She had green eyes that were burning with hatred and anger.

"Who the Bloody Hell, are you?" England asked.

She laughed coldly; the sound was harsh and unforgiving.

"You know me, England. You all do," she said. "Though you may not know it."

All the nations stiffened. She laughed again.

"Yes I know who you all are, and quite frankly, I hate you all with a passion," she spat.

"Now just a minute-" Germany tried to protest.

She whirled around on him and began to chant. (0)

(1)"_Cockchafer, fly away,_

_Your father's at war, _

_Your mother's in Pomerania,_

_And Pomerania's all burnt up."_

Germany suddenly had a vision. It was the Thirty Years War. Homes were being burned to the ground. Families were separated, children screamed. Pain, anguish and the innocent dying, rulers being brought to their knees. War swept through the land like fire. Germany doubled over in pain, Italy running to his side.

"What, the hell did you do to me?" Germany gasped.

"I showed you a fraction of the pain you have given me, and trust me. I was being kind," she said.

"Who are you?" France asked.

"I am (2)Filia, and I have suffered more greatly then I care you think about. My father (3)Adultus, took his own life, for he could not handle the pain. My grandmother, (4)Maior, her heart stopped. She could not handle it either. But I survived, because I always survive," Filia said.

She turned on France.

(5)"_Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pail of water,_

_Jack came down and broke his crown,_

_And Jill came tumbling after."_

France was suddenly brought back to his past. The execution of Marie Antoinette and King Louis. The suffering of the royal children. The madness of the peoples Revolution, the Reign of Terror, and children turned orphans, homeless and starving.

Filia smirked as he gritted his teeth in pain. She turned and addressed the other shocked nations.

"You all represent nations? Well I represent something too. I represent the child population of all your citizens. I am your children. Every bit of pain, loneliness, sadness and desperation that they feel, I feel as well. Their suffering has been great, as has mine. And it's your entire fault!" She ended with a scream.

Several nations tried to move forward and speak but Filia shrieked.

"Listen to me!" She commanded, and began another chant.

(6)"_Your head is like a pumpkin, _

_Your stomach is like a drum, _

_Your legs are like two fiddlesticks,_

_So run you Bugger, RUN!"_

Almost every nation was taken back to The Great Depression. It lasted for almost a decade. The banks had no money and people were in a panic. Normal law-abiding citizens turned thieves. Kids starved and dropped out of school in hopes of finding food. No help was given and it seemed as though every child's reality was tattered clothes and empty bellies. The future was bleak and it looked as if the misery would never end.

Tears were streaming down Filia's face when the visions ended. Weakly the nations got to their feet. Filia began to sob, and some nations considered comforting her. She sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She hid her eyes in her arms and allowed the pitiful sobs to wrack her body. Before anyone could do anything, she snapped her head up and continued to glare at the countries.

"I haven't come here to exact revenge, though I may wish to," she said. "I came here with a message."

Japan spoke first. "A message from who exactly?"

Filia laughed insanely, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Why, a message from your children of course. After centuries of suffering, they have finally decided to speak," she said.

Filia's body shuddered. Her eyes suddenly seemed to be every eye color at once. Her voice was her own as well as the voices of every child on the planet.

"Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY? Why do we suffer? Why?"

Filia's voice returned to normal and the sobs continued to wrack her thin frame.

She whispered through her tears, "I just don't want to hurt anymore."

Every single nation's heart sunk. They saw Filia for what she really was. A scared child, who was had suffered more than any child should. What's worse, they had caused most of it.

It was England who moved first. Cautiously he approached her and kneeled in front of her. Then he slowly drew her into his arms. Needing comfort, she simply sobbed into his chest. He shushed her and stroked her hair.

"I am so sorry poppet," he said.

France moved forward next.

"Oui, (7)petite Ange, we had no idea our actions caused so much pain," he cooed.

"Ja," said Germany. "Our children should have been our priority."

Soon all of the countries were coming forward and apologizing, offering words of comfort, and trying to mend the damage they had caused.

* * *

A news reporter was finishing up a story.

"The United Nations recently announced that new programs are being devised that will focus on children. Every country will be providing as many opportunities for education as possible for their youths. Food and shelter will be offered to children in need as well. Also new rules of war are being set that insure the protection of civilian children. Some are calling this the start of a new era, an era where our children will build a bright future."

The TV switched off. Filia leaned back in her hospital bed with a smile on her face. After the meeting, the nations had rushed her to the hospital where her physical wounds were tended to. She was able to take a shower and a nice nurse came to brush her hair out. Shortly after, the old Axis and Allied powers came to visit her. They worked out a plan together. Every week Filia would visit a different country and they would discuss the children's plight. She would also attend World Conferences.

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. It didn't excuse the pain she had felt over the years but it was a start. Maybe one day she could completely forgive them. All ready her pain was beginning to lessen and fade, so much so that she was being allowed to leave the hospital today.

Filia got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She pulled off her hospital gown, careful to avoid her bandaged wounds. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a snug T-shirt, complete with a new jacket and trainers. Every nation had provided clothes for her when she came to stay with them. This week was America. She exited the bathroom and packed her things. She then waited in the hospital lobby for America to come get her.

A familiar exclamation of, "The Hero is here!" made her smile.

Things were started to look up for Filia and her children.

* * *

**What did you think? I like it :) Okay, explanation.**

**(0)- So I needed to give Filia a power and I came up with this. A lot of nursery rhymes are based on historical events (usually depressing ones). So I decided that when Filia said a rhyme, who ever it was directed at would feel what her and the children felt at the time... Cool, huh?**

**(1)- The German version of Ladybug, Ladybug fly away home. It is translated into English. Based on the Thirty Year War, fought mainly in Germany. In German, its: Maykäfer, flieg! Der Vater ist im Krieg. Die Mutter ist im Pommerland. Und Pommerland ist abgebrandt**

**(2)- In latin, the female way of saying Child, or daughter. I figured since Latin is the base of most languages, thats what her name should be in. Don't judge**

**(3)- Her father represented the entire Adult population. In latin, Adultus is Adult. (you probably knew that)**

**(4)- Her grandmother represented the Elderly population. In latin, Maior is one way to say Elder. **

**(5)- Jack and Jill is about the executon of King Louie and Marie Antoinette during the French Revolution, (which, as far as revolution go, this one was pretty bad.) Jack is the King and Jill is the Queen. The pail of water is the national debt that the royals seemed to pay no mind to. Louie was beheaded first (broke his crown) and Marie followed soon. After that, the peoples Revolution began to eat itself till Napoleon :) **

**(6)- A poem that that some homeless children of the Great Depression would sing. It was taught to me by my Grandmother. **

**(7)- French for Little Angel. **

**Well thats it! Let me know if you have any questions. Please give me feedback too!**

**Adios! Que todo vaya bien!**


End file.
